Hogwarts the Musical
by Wednesday's Due
Summary: WARNING: Tale includes romance, deceit, the Time Warp, Snape singing opera, and teenageradult ships. Pop and broadway songs have corrupted the students and teachers at Hogwarts, so where shall this all lead? Chapter 4 is now up! SSHG HPGW RWLL
1. Short Sufferings

_Author's Note: This story just came to me, I have read the few fanfictions that were musicals, some with some type of singing contest, but I had to do something of my own. I mean, it would only seem fair. Now, though it may be too late, I have to warn you all that there will be teacher-student and underage-adult relationships in this story. So if you don't agree with them, do not continue this story. And if you are willing to test some new waters or adore this then read on! The second chapter is coming along fine and will be up in no time._

_Chapter Summary: Harry wonders why he feels so lost, Tonks discovers new technology, and Hermione and Ron are worried. Typical day in the life of Harry Potter, right?_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how much I beg and plead. Especially the songs that are being used, definitely not mine._

Hogwarts the Musical 

_Chapter One: Short Suffers_

Astrea Von Hurston

Crisp, was the rain that sprinkled with muffled "thuds" along the suburban houses of Privet Drive, boring neighbors closing their curtains with aggravation and Dudley increasing his weight by another dozen kilograms.

Harry Potter walked away from his window, no longer interested with the water that caught on the pane and rolled down ever so slowly in different directions like growing branches. His brilliant green eyes lingered on a small book, as he surveyed the room tiredly, and he slowly made his way toward it.

He paid no attention to the soft and mellow piano chords that began playing in the background, nor to the fact that nearly a hundred words popped into his brain just waiting to be spoken.

There was a pause in his steps, leaving the room silent, with the exception of the tiny drops above. He ran a hand through his messy jet black hair and softly spoke in tune:

_"I'm all at sea,"_ he said, humming a bit afterwards. _"Where no one can bother me." _1

He sat atop the end of his bed and stared out into the rain, emerald eyes glittering with unveiled emotions. _"Forgot my roots. If only for a day."_

He sighed and stood up, unable to make a decision between pacing the room and making the boards creak in protest and under the pressure of his weight, or to relax and fall asleep in his warm bed, sorrows forgotten.

He looked down at his torn sneakers and continued, _"Just me and my thoughts... sailing far away."_ He took a deep breath with his pause, then released it with even more words. _"Like a warm drink it seeps into my soul, please just leave me right here on my own. Later on you could spend some time with me, if you want to, all at sea."_

Harry allowed a moment of silence to ring through the air before he continued his melancholy tale, _"I'm all at sea.Where no one can bother me... I sleep by myself, I drink on my own."_

_"Don't speak to nobody, I gave away my phone,"_ he sent a meaningful glance toward a silent Hedwig with those words and fingered the thin shirt that pathetically protected him from the cold. _"Like a warm drink it seeps into my soul, please just leave me right here on my own. Later on you could spend some time with me, if you want, all at sea."_

There was another dim silence, as Harry shivered and walked toward the cracked mirror, that lied on the table nearby, with unmistakable self-hatred, eyes shining with unshed tears as he slowly picked it up and read the inscription on the back.

_"Now I need you more than ever, I need you more than ever... now."_ He slid to the floor and leaned his head against the dresser of his pathetic and small bedroom. _"You don't need it every day, but some times don't you just crave, to disappear within your mind... you never know what you might find. So come and spend some time with me, we will spend it all at sea."_

He suddenly stood and threw the mirror onto his bed, storming across the room and glaring out the window and into the pouring rain that fell painfully quick and hard.

_"Like a warm drink it seeps into my soul, please just leave me right here on my own... Later on you could spend some time with me, if you want to, all at sea."_

The calming music that played in the background of his musings slowly faded away, only to remind him of his anguish and regret. He wished with every fiber of his being that he could just have Sirius back for one chat, to apologize for acting like an arse and to thank Sirius for all that he did for him.

But he knew it was not possible. And that was what he drowned in for the next few days, the fact that dreams no longer existed in reality.

He had been so used to silence since that dreary Saturday evening, that when a knock and voices appeared behind his door, he jumped out of bed with surprise and pointed his wand at the offending entrance to his supposed demise.

A creak was heard throughout the house as the door was pushed open by a pale and slender hand, which was followed by the body and face of Remus Lupin.

A feeling of relief, happiness, and melancholy burst in his abdomen as he rushed forward and greeted the surprised man with a hug, knowing it was quite melodramatic of him. But suffering without being consoled by someone... well, it sounded like a horrible scenario to him.

Lupin awkwardly pat him on the back before Harry released him and looked over his shoulder to see Tonks, Snape (to his disgust), Moody, and Kingsley standing near the threshold.

"We're back," Lupin said with a rather bitter smile and allowed Harry to leave the room first before shutting the door silently behind him.

"We have a Portkey this time," Tonks eagerly informed him, taking out a small and shadowed object that looked mysteriously like a wireless phone to Harry.

And from closer inspection, he discovered that Tonks _was_ holding a phone _and_ the newest model to arrive in stores, the Durlseys would surely be envious.

Harry smirked a bit, unconsciously.

"Let us not hold up another meeting for Potter," a growl was heard from behind them, and the five turned to see Snape leaning against the wall of the hallway, glaring at a picture of Dudley.

Tonks smirked and observed the phone as well.

"This is nice, better than what we used to use," she said, wrinkling her nose a bit.

"Oh yeah," Harry said softly, he forgot she was a half-blood.

"Remember those game systems they used to have, so pathetic and now-"

"They're unbelievable! Right!"

Tonks was getting excited, and Harry had to admit he was as well, having spent quite a long time unable to talk with anyone about the past and future of technology. Hermione only really cared about text, not corporate uses of corruption.

They began walking down the steps to the living room, and Tonks went over to the brand new telly, looking at it carefully, eyes lit up with curiosity.

"The good old days," she muttered, shaking her head and stepping away from it.

"Yeah, the light bulb used to be the most genius invention ever created and now..." Harry trailed off, glancing over at Kingsley, Moody, Lupin, and Snape; all of whom had followed them into the living room.

_"I heard you on my wireless back in fifty-two,"_ Tonks softly said, smirking as Harry turned to look at her in surprise. 2

Harry smiled as well and spoke as well, _"Lying awake intent at tuning in on you."_

_"If I was young it didn't stop you coming through,"_ they said together in perfect harmony.

_"Oh, oh," _Lupin hummed, and immediately received odd stares from the three other men.

_"They took the credit for your second symphony,"_ Tonks stated with a pout.

_"Rewritten by machine on new technology,"_ Harry said in agreement, nodding his head with a scowl.

_"And now I understand the supernova scene," _they cried.

_"Oh, oh," _Moody hummed, making himself the receiver of raised eyebrows.

_"I met your children,'" _Harry spoke up.

_"Oh, oh,"_ Kingsley sighed.

_"What did you tell them?" _Tonks asked incredulously.

_"Video killed the radio star,"_ Harry exclaimed.

_"Video killed the radio star," _Tonks repeated.

_"In my mind, and in my car, we can't rewind, we've gone too far," _Snape muttered from his stance in the corner.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oohh,"_ Lupin smiled.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oohh,"_ Moody and Kingsley repeated.

_"And now we meet in an abandoned studio," _Tonks proclaimed, swooning and landing on the fluffy couch nearby.

_"We hear the playback and it seems so long ago," _Harry laughed, plopping onto the seat beside her.

_"And you remember the jingles used to go," _they sighed in unison.

_"Oh, oh," _Lupin tapped his foot.

_"You were the first one,"_ Harry grinned.

_"Oh, oh,"_ Snape grumbled.

_"You were the last one!" _Tonks shouted, and Harry was surprised that the whole neighborhood didn't wake up, much less the Durlseys.

_"Video killed the radio star," _Harry replied.

_"Video killed the radio star," _Tonks agreed.

_"In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone too far,"_ Lupin cried.

_"Too far!"_ Kingsley shouted.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oohh,"_ Moody grunted.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oohh,"_ Snape sneered.

_"Alright!"_ Tonks and Harry sighed.

There were a long series of crashes afterwards that made Harry jump to his feet and Tonks to knock down her third vase that night since she arrived. The banging continued and Harry noticed that it sounded oddly like music...

Suddenly, the noise abruptly stopped and Tonks began to shout again.

_"Video killed the radio star!"_

Harry immediately replied, _"Video killed the radio star!"_

_"In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone too far,"_ Lupin sank to the floor and leaned his head against the wall.

Kingsley did the same as he stated, _"Pictures came and broke your heart, put all the blame on VCR."_

_"You are a radio star," _Tonks proclaimed in a soft voice.

_"You are a radio star," _Harry nodded solemnly.

_"Video killed the radio," _Snape snorted.

_"Video killed the radio star,"_ Lupin repeated.

_"Video killed the radio star," _Kingsley yelled.

_"Video killed the radio star,"_ Moody said gruffly.

_"Video killed the radio star,"_ Harry announced.

_"Video killed the radio star,"_ Tonks chimed in.

_"Video killed the radio star,"_ Lupin and Snape sighed.

_"'Cause video killed that radio star, yes he did,"_ Tonks and Harry murmured and bowed to no one in particular.

"Well," Snape said, his lip curling up in disgust, "that was certainly interesting. But now, I believe, we are late to the meeting by... five minutes."

"Oh, Severus, get that log out of your arse," Tonks muttered, brushing off her bright orange robes and winking at Harry.

Snape only rolled his eyes in retort and grabbed the phone out of her hand, before holding it out to the others.

The four men and one woman grabbed the wireless telephone and in no time, Harry felt that familiar tug beneath his navel as they went spiraling into the entry hall of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Harry moaned, rubbing his bottom which he had ungracefully landed upon, looking around at the others who were still standing as if nothing had happened.

"Go to your bedroom, Potter, your friends shall be expecting you," Snape spat, and Harry took off up the stairs, eager to his see his friends although it had only been a week since term ended.

He pushed the door open which creaked heavily in protest and was greeted by two smiling faces that were more familiar to Harry than the curses he had taught in Dumbledore's Army.

Hermione embraced him first, and if Ron hadn't helped Harry pull her off, he was sure he would have suffocated.

"Sorry," Hermione murmured with a blush as Ron gave Harry a friendly hug.

He took a moment to look her over and was surprised to see that her hair wasn't frizzy, the insufferable locks had turned themselves into glowing auburn brown ringlets.

"Wow, Hermione, you look great," Harry commented with a grin.

She blushed even more and fingered the ends of her hair, "It was Ginny, she said she couldn't stand me walking around with a bird's nest on my head."

"She had a point," Ron laughed, and immediately received a sock on the arm from a very red-faced Hermione.

They all walked across the room and seated themselves on Ron's bed. Harry looked around at the absolute messiness of the bedroom.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at his friends.

"Ron was looking for something," Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes.

"And exactly what was that?" Harry inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Fred and George gave me a stink bomb, and I don't know where to find it before the damned thing explodes," Ron exclaimed.

Harry snorted and smiled faintly, shaking his head at his friend's daftness.

Hermione suddenly eyed him, a frown coming onto her face. "Harry, I know I sound annoying, but is there something wrong?"

"No," Harry said, but discovered that there was still that feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach that hadn't disappeared since that fateful night in the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry, tell us if there's something wrong," Hermione stated, scooting closer to him and observing his features more carefully.

He tried to give a feeble grin, but it only made Ron concerned as well.

_"Save some face, you know you've only got one,"_ Hermione whispered, standing up and pulling Harry with her. 3

_"Change your ways,"_ Ron agreed, shifting over to a seat at the edge of the bed and near his friends, _"while you're young."_

_"Boy, one day you'll be a man,"_ Hermione said with a small smile.

_"Oh girl,"_ Ron replied, _"he'll help you understand."_

_"Smile like you mean it,"_ Hermione sighed.

_"Smile like you mean it,"_ his two friends repeated together.

_"Looking back,"_ Harry murmured, _"at sunsets on the Eastside."_

_"We lost track... of the time," _Ron spoke up.

_"Dreams aren't what they used to be,"_ Hermione continued in a sweet voice. _"Some things sat by so carelessly."_

_"Smile like you mean it," _Ron and Hermione cried.

_"Smile like you mean it," _Harry nodded in understanding.

Hermione took Ron by the hand and pulled him off the bed, leading him to Harry who had walked across the room and sat in one of the piles of Ron's robes. She and the redhead kneeled down beside him and Hermione flicked a piece of dust from his jet black hair in a motherly fashion.

_"And someone is calling my name,"_ Harry muttered. _"From the back of the restaurant."_

_"And someone is a playing a game,"_ Hermione returned. _"In the house that I grew up in."_

_"And someone will drive her around,"_ Ron stated, jerking his head in Hermione's direction. _"Down the same streets that I did."_

_"On the same streets that I did,"_ Ron and Harry exclaimed in unison.

_"Smile like you mean it," _Hermione said.

_"Smile like you mean it,"_ Ron retorted.

_"Smile like you mean it," _Harry repeated.

_"Smile like you mean it," _they said together.

_"Oh no, oh no no no," _Hermione sighed.

_"Oh no, oh no no no,"_ Ron groaned and leaned his head against the wall in defeat.

Harry yawned and looked toward his friends, "Where's Ginny, by the way?"

"With Fred and George, they have been nothing but trouble since we got here," Hermione stated disapprovingly.

"Of course," Ron said with a smirk.

Harry smiled. Well, this was certainly a good start for the summer in his book.

_1: Jamie Cullum- All At Sea- Twentysomething_

_2: The Bugles- Video Killed the Radio Star_

_3: The Killers- Smile Like You Mean It- Hot Fuss_


	2. The Angst of Parties

_Author's Note: Alas, the chapter I know I have been anticipating has arrived. I must warn you all that this will be even crazier than its predecessor. It features: Just A Girl by No Doubt and The Time Warp from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, my favorite movie. Get ready this will be weird._

_Diclaimer: Songs, characters, such and such are not mine._

**--------------------------------------------**

**Hogwarts the Musical**

_Chapter Two: The Angst of Parties_

Wednesday's Due

It wasn't long until Harry, Hermione and Ron found Ginny, who had taken to hiding underneath the bottom staircase with a hearty stash of joke shop goodies in her pockets. It was all Harry could do not to gasp when Ginny crawled out, clad in torn jeans and a tacky red, black and orange plaid shirt that was left unbuttoned to reveal a faded black sports tank that did not do a good job of hiding her flat stomach and small navel. But what frightened him the most was her black and bright green hair which was tied ungracefully in a ponytail at the top of her head.

He covered his eyes briefly as she went to her brother and gave him a sock on the shoulder, scowling.

"Do you **want** to get me in trouble?" she screeched in a whisper, giving him another sock as said young man cowered away.

"Ginny," Hermione sighed, "you were bound to get caught anyhow. Everyone knows that Molly constantly leaves the meetings to check for eavesdroppers."

"Well, he didn't have to sneak up on me either," Ginny retorted, then looked over at Harry and grinned. "Harry, old chap, how are you?"

She gave him a quick hug, and held him out arms' length as she clicked her tongue in a motherly fashion.

"Good to see you, too," Harry managed in a squeak and hoped that the burning on his cheeks was just because the house was getting humid (or so he tried to convince himself).

"Gods, man, have you been eating?" Ginny asked incredulously, the heat growing on Harry's cheeks did nothing to soothe his current nerves.

"Ginny, what happened to your hair?" Hermione interrupted, latching her fingers onto a rather colorful strand and looking it over with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, whipping her head toward Hermione, and causing the strand of hair to go flying out of the know-it-all's fingers.

"Well, look in the mirror," she replied, motioning toward the dusty and framed glass on the other side of the hall.

Ginny's face grew sober as she walked toward it, thin and pale eyebrows lowered in curiosity until she was standing right in front of the mirror.

If screams could really shatter glass, then Harry would have had to duck and cover, but he only covered his ears as Ginny's enraged shriek rang through the house like a wild bell.

Ron moaned in exasperation and threw an annoyed glare toward Hermione, who had immediately set a muting charm on her ears. She was leaning humbly on the railing of the staircase and ignoring Ron's shouts over the screaming.

The Order was out of the kitchen in no time at all, wands drawn and determined looks on their faces. Harry could hear somewhere in the background McGonagall shouting that it wasn't safe to keep every Order member in the kitchen during meetings.

The shrieking stopped, and Harry slowly lowered his hands, oddly unthankful for the sudden and thick silence that had come over the room. Molly was standing in the front of the crowd, hands on her hips and lips pursed. It seemed she was trying to hold back a shriek of anger herself.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Lupin whispered from his stance behind the plump woman, looking just as fearful as Harry felt.

"No! You!" she shouted, pointing directly at the twins' grinning faces which appeared over a disgruntled Snape's shoulders.

"Who? Us?" Fred and George replied in unison, still smiling wickedly.

"Frederick and George Weasley, you come over here and explain yourselves," Molly screeched.

It was like the smirks had been slapped right off their faces, and soon they were walking slowly to the front of the crowd and in front of a red Molly Weasley.

"We did nothing, Mum," Fred said innocently, looking up at her through his long red bangs.

"Honest," George added, doing the same as his brother.

Harry glanced toward Hermione, who looked as confused as ever (the charm was obviously still on her) and Ron who was digging through his ear with his right index finger. He looked worried.

Harry returned his gaze back to the Order and found that Fred and George were already giving their apologies to Ginny and reversing the charm with their wands.

_'That was fast,' _Harry thought, as he dug through his own pocket to make sure is wand was still there. He had grown paranoid over the past year. But that thought was not important at the moment... for Snape was suddenly beginning to moan in agony.

Everyone removed their attention from the twins and stared at the Potions Master, who was clutching his forearm in pain. Harry heard a whisper from Ron behind him that said, "I knew it."

"Severus, dear, are you all right?" Molly exclaimed, pushing past the surrounding members and grabbing the man by his bony shoulders.

Harry smirked faintly at the comical treatment toward Snape before he remembered that a call from Voldemort was **not** good. Then he felt it, an excruciating pain in his temple, and immediately he clamped a hand on his scar and fell to the ground, wondering why everything had gotten so blurry.

He heard faint shouts in the corner of his mind, but he didn't pay attention to them, he just had to get that damned scar off his forehead as quick as possible.

"Harry, Harry, wake up."

_'What the hell?'_ someone said as he tried to open his eyes but found that they were glued shut.

"I can't open my eyes," Harry tried to say, but it came out as, "Urfgh ugey gah."

He thought he could see his conscience grimacing with distaste at his poor enunciation skills, so he tried again.

"Mmph." Close enough.

"Harry!" someone shouted. He cringed slightly at the sudden and loud noise.

"Meph?"

"Oh, Harry, we were so worried," he could barely feel arms surround him as he slowly came back to consciousness.

"Molly, calm yourself," the snide voice of Professor Snape cut through his comfort like a knife.

Harry blinked open his bleary eyes, vision clearing only slightly as he felt around for his glasses, the fuzziness that surrounded his vision gave him a headache. The cold lenses were handed to him, and he slowly pulled them on, finding himself staring into the wide blue eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, dear, you have been unconscious for **hours,** Harry, are you fine?" Molly asked, just as Harry noticed that he was no longer in the Entrance Hall, but in his bedroom.

The older woman bustled about him, frantically fluffing up pillows and tucking the blankets tighter around him so that he was unable to feel his legs.

"Is that comfortable, Harry?" Molly asked as Harry attempted, with no success, to flex his toes.

"I believe you have cut off the circulation to his legs, Molly," said Snape, standing with a sneer on the other side of the room.

"Oh, you're right," she gasped, removing the blankets completely and laying them back onto his tense form.

"How is he?" appeared the voice of Hermione Granger, as she entered the room, followed by Ron and Ginny.

"He's just fine, though we shall have to contact a Healer in case he is ill," Molly replied, as she finally detached herself from Harry.

"That's good," Ron sighed, walking over to his friend and plopping onto the nearest open spot on the bed, followed by a gushing Hermione, who's hand had traveled straight to his forehead.

"You're warm, Harry," Hermione exclaimed, grabbing the full glass of water on the bedside table and tipping the liquid into Harry's mouth.

He choked soundly on the sudden deposition until his brain had processed that he needed to drink, and he did just that.

Ginny stood in the doorway, cringing as Snape swept past her and into the hallway. Molly stayed behind, smiling at the trio assembled on the bed.

"We are having another meeting, so don't get up to anything troublesome. Remus will be watching over the Entrance Hall. Goodnight, dears." She exited the room, leaving Ginny alone on the threshold, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, Harry-"

"Harry, did you see anything?" Hermione asked, interrupting the freckled fifteen-year-old.

"Yes," Harry sighed, leaning his head against the horribly carved frame of the bed.

"Ginny, could you leave?" Ron said, turning to her.

Her lip curled up in fury, and she spoke in a dangerous and soft voice, "Of course, I would hate to keep you."

And with that, she stalked out of the room, fists clenched at her sides and chin-length bangs falling from her ponytail and into her face.

She was sick of this! Still too young to handle an Order meeting, and too much of a baby sister to join the Dream Team's conversations. Had she **not** helped those gits in the Department of Mysteries!

Cursing loudly, Ginny stomped down the steps and into the bedroom that she and Hermione shared, ignoring the thumping from the muggle house beside them.

She grabbed a few pillows and kicked them, subconsciously aware that a certain time of the month was approaching and the fact that Ron was getting on her last nerve.

_"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes," _she said, slinking to the floor, and stretching one of her legs in an attempt at getting calm. She had to thank Hermione for introducing her to yoga. _"I'm exposed, and it's no big surprise."_

_"Don't you think I know exactly where I stand,"_ Ginny spoke in her soft voice, getting up and walking to the door of the bedroom. She jumped into the hall with her limber structure and petite figure, shouting, _"This world is forcing me to hold your hand!"_

An unknown power surged through her as she leaped over the banister of the third level, and onto the staircase of the second. _"'Cause, I'm just a girl! Oh, little ol' me! Well, don't let me out of your sight!"_

She bounded down the steps and bounced along the house, head banging to her own words as she strut along the corridors of the old manor. _"I'm just a girl! All pretty and petite, so don't let me have any rights!"_

_"Oohhh,"_ she sighed, leaning against the nearest railing as she tugged at her used tank top in a weak attempt at calming her fury toward her brother and his friends. She lifted a hand and placed it at her chin, _"I've had it up to here."_

It seemed that Lupin had noticed the racket made on the second floor, for he immediately ran up the stairs. As he turned the next corner sharply, his blue eyes were met by the view of Ginny releasing her long copper hair from its ponytail and shaking the waves out and around her face. She threw off the shirt she had worn to conceal her cheap blouse and kneeled onto the ground as she attempted to rip out her hair, looking utterly frustrated.

It would have been an understatement to say that Lupin was flustered, especially sense he found this rebellious act to be a tad... erotic? He shook his head immediately.

_"The moment that I step outside,"_ she said, noticing his dark figure and staring at him helplessly as she spoke. _"So many reasons, for me to run and hide!"_

She stood up and crossed the space between them, tugging at his robes in a pleading, yet oddly sardonic manner. _"I can't do the little things, I hold so dear," _ she sneered, _"'Cause it's all those little things! That I fear!"_

She stepped away from her former professor, who looked a bit uneasy, and stepped onto the staircase leading to the third floor, one foot still planted firmly on the ground before she shocked Lupin beyond belief and threw herself backwards.

Her small and fragile body flipped through the air as she landed on both her feet and yelled, _"'Cause I'm just a girl! I'd rather not be! 'Cause they won't let me ride late at night!"_

He stared at Ginny with his jaw slack, not noticing the trio that had run down the stairs as well to see what was occurring without their knowledge.

_"I'm just a girl!" _she shouted, pointing at the boys accusingly. _"Guess I'm some kind of freak! 'Cause they all sit and stare with their... eyes!"_

Harry's green orbs widened, as Ron picked up the plaid shirt left pathetically on the floor, wondering if he should try to wrap her in a cloak of some kind so that she wasn't flashing her body to the entire male population of the household. He saw the looks Lupin and Harry were giving her.

_"I'm just a girl, take a good look at me! Just your typical prototype!" _Ginny screamed, waving her red locks around like a madwoman, and punching the air. _"Oohhh... I've had it up to here."_

Her growls turned into a soft purr, as she scrambled over to Harry, grasping his thin blue shirt in her small hands and looking up at him with innocent and clear brown eyes. _"Oohhh,"_ she said. _"Am I making myself... clear?"_

Harry gulped audibly and visibly, staring down at his best friend's little sister with slightly pink cheeks.

_"I'm just a girl," _she sighed, releasing her hold on his shirt as she slowly backed away. _"I'm just a girl in the world..."_

Her mood turned from pathetic to angry in an instant as she yelled at the other four that occupied the dim hallway, _"That's all that you'll let me be!"_

_"I'm just a girl, living in captivity! Your rule of thumb makes me worrisome! I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? What I've succumbed to is making me numb!"_ Ginny threw herself against the nearest wall, head inclined so that only her forehead touched the cold stone as she pounded her fists on it angrily.

_"I'm just a girl, my apologies! What I've become is so burdensome! I'm just a girl, lucky me! Twiddle-dum, there's no comparison!"_

She clenched her hair and leaned her back against that same wall, dropping to the floor as she curved her back in what could be described as a stretch. _"Ohhh,"_ she moaned, _"I've had it up to... ohhh! I've had it up to... ohhhh! I've had it up to... here."_

She let her head fall, before standing upright and walking past a gaping Harry and up the stairs, murmuring softly, "I'm going to bed."

She disappeared into her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I suggest leaving her alone for some time," Hermione stated, and exited the corridor through the same door calmly.

The next month passed inconspicuously as the start of term approached and lesson supply requirements were sent out to the students. The occupants of Grimmauld Place noted this end with glee, eager to escape the confines of the bitter house and bad memories.

Ginny Weasley had managed to calm down after the scene she made in the hall, no longer throwing tantrums in the corridors and doing double back flips. Harry had to admit, he had liked the wild beast, which was Ginny, that afternoon. Her attitude just screamed dominatrix.

So, it was on that morning of July 31st that they found an owl swooping into the kitchen, dropping four thick envelopes on the table before exiting through the window near the ceiling.

"Finally," Ron breathed, reaching over Ginny's plate and grabbing the parchments. He sorted through them eagerly, passing an envelope to each teenager at the table.

Hermione was apparently the most eager, for she tore her letter open, scanned the contents and squealed in delight. The others took their time... well, besides Ginny, she only set hers to the side and continued eating her scrambled eggs.

"I can't believe it, I got into Advanced Potions," Harry murmured, causing his two friends to look away from their letters with utter and quite unflattering looks of shock on their faces.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ron cried, before he looked over his own O.W.L. scores. "There must be some mistake, how in the bleeding hell did I get into Advanced Divination. After I insulted the tester you would assume that he'd give me a Troll grade."

"Ron, there's no such thing as that," Hermione snapped, though with less of a bite, because apparently she had aced her entire exam, and it didn't take until that current moment for her to figure it out. "I did excellent on everything! Unbelievable!"

"Not completely," Ron muttered to Harry as the other young man took a sip from his pumpkin juice. He snorted into his drink, causing the thick liquid to completely cover Harry's nose and upper lip. He grabbed a napkin quickly and wiped his face.

"Boys," Ginny sighed as she prodded her toast with a spoon.

"Ginny, aren't you going to open yours up. Who knows, you could have made Prefect!" Hermione said enthusiastically, smiling for about a minute until the lack of a response made her frown uncertainly.

"I doubt it," Ginny finally mumbled. "I'm not the type to get any special privileges. I'm the type that causes trouble, wreaks havoc. I'd be a dreadful Prefect. I don't really want to know, you can open it up if it will make you happy."

With those last words, the redhead slumped from the table and exited the kitchen, leaving a rather awkward silence.

"I'll open it," Harry stated, breaking the tension as he stood up, reached over Ron's goblet of pumpkin juice and snatched Ginny's letter from her plate.

No air was breathed as Harry tore it open and held it upside down, over the table. There was distinct _clink_ as a shiny Gryffindor Prefect badge clattered onto the table, followed by various pieces of parchment.

"I can't believe it," Hermione breathed. "Ginny deserves it, but you heard what she said."

"Do you think she'll be pleased?" Ron asked in a small voice.

"She should," Harry commented with a faint grin. He was proud of her, and selfishly wanted to be the one to present the badge to her, to see her smile in excitement...

'Wait a second!' his mind screamed, as he felt his jaw slack from the understanding that dawned on him. He had feelings for Ginny, Ginevra Weasley, Ron's little sister, his best friend's baby sister, the youngest redhead, the shy little girl that had mistaken admiration for love, the outgoing young woman who had already started dating behind her brother's back. Need more be said?

"I need to go," he muttered, before he managed to unleash this discovery onto everyone, or worse, the Weasley men.

Hermione and Ron watched with raised eyebrows as Harry scrambled out of the kitchen, looking frightened.

"Do you think it was his scar?" Ron asked Hermione.

The young woman smirked shrewdly. Though it wasn't obvious to Ron, it was to her, and she felt proud of herself for discovering so quickly.

Evening soon approached, and after Mrs. Weasley, who was overjoyed to know that there would be two Weasley Prefects attending Hogwarts, revealed this curious news to the recipient of the badge, Ginny, she started on her plans for the party. A party celebrating Harry's sixteenth birthday and Ginny's shiny new badge. Everyone, of course, knew about these plans, except Harry, Ginny and Ron (because he was currently being labeled as a blabber mouth).

Mrs. Weasley had a dilemma though. The cake was baking, the decorations were hanging, the invites were sent, and the guests were arriving, but one.

Severus Snape had never attended a party thrown by Mrs. Weasley, and she knew this had to change. He needed to be fed and needed to have fun, and she would make sure of this.

So, due to this determination, she found her head bobbing inside Dumbledore fireplace, looking up at the Headmaster and the Potions Master as she pleaded with the latter.

"Severus, you simply must attend. This is very important for us all," she stated.

"I will not. I cannot stand to be in the same room as Potter, especially not willingly," he snapped, though not as harshly, for he respected Mrs. Weasley.

"I can force you to go, will that make everything better, Severus?" Albus inquired the younger man with a smile.

"No," Severus said, stubbornly.

"He will go, Molly, I assure you," Albus told Molly's head, blue eyes twinkling,

"I will not go to that party," Severus grunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I cannot believe I came to this party," the Potions Master seethed, glaring at anyone who passed him by and holding a colorful paper cup, filled to the brim with fruit punch, in his left hand.

"Not willingly though," Dumbledore provided with a grin.

This was returned with a frosty stare.

"You will be the death of me, old man," he muttered.

"Oh, look Severus, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," and with those parting words, Albus wandered off into the crowd, looking as happy as can be.

"I'm getting out of here," Severus said as he pushed himself off the wall, deposited the horrible cup into the hand of a passerby, and exiting the magically expanding kitchen.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat in the dark library, not really talking, but not really being silent either.

"I'm a Prefect," Ginny finally murmured, looking at the badge on her lap. It glinted mockingly in the moonlight that fell from the window.

"Indeed you are... what time is is?" Hermione asked, looking around with worry. If she made them late to the party, she would never forgive herself.

"Five minutes before seven, why?" Ron replied.

"Shoot!" Hermione cursed, before standing up and saying, "Mrs. Weasley's making steak, and she said that you're supposed to eat it quickly before it gets cold. With magic and such."

"Okay," Ginny replied slowly and suspiciously.

With hesitation the three others stood and followed her out of the room and down to the Entrance Hall.

Hermione suddenly felt her breathing slow as she rushed down the stairs, along with Severus, who had entered the room at the same time as the four. There was something in the air, on this landing, that only the two intelligent beings could detect.

The clock began to chime as it struck the seventh hour, repeating it tuneless song as Harry looked around in bewilderment.

"Professor Snape?" he said as he noticed the pale man standing beside the grandfather clock.

He glanced behind him and gasped to see that Hermione's hair was no longer in silky curls, but once again a mass of frizz.

"Hermione?" Ron murmured in a tiny voice, fear evident in his freckled features.

There was an odd type of beat coming from somewhere up above, or below, or outside, or behind them. It was everywhere.

_"It's astounding,"_ Snape spoke, his voice deep and eerie. _"Time is fleeting. Madness, takes its toll. But listen closely..."_

Hermione appeared at his side looking relaxed and calm, running her fingers through her hair as if she was having an orgasm of some kind. _"Not for very much longer!"_

_"I've got to, keep control,"_ Severus sighed, before jumping onto the nearest table and shouting. _"I remember, doing the Time Warp! Drinking, those moments when! The blackness within me-"_

_"And the void would be calling!"_ Hermione and Severus cried in unison, joining hands and kicking open the door to the kitchen, revealing a party to the other (confused and frightened) three.

Balloons were everywhere, the room was bright with color, everyone was grouped together, having fun and eating food. There was a banner across the wall, reading: _"Happy Birthday Harry and Congratulations Ginny!"_

Harry, Ginny and Ron all had no time to react, for as soon as they entered the party, the guests turned and screamed:

_"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

Silence filled the air as Alastor Moody stepped onto the long table, his wooden leg making a clunking noise as he crossed it and pulled down a white poster, that apparently showed instructions for a dance.

"It's just a jump to the left," he instructed, indicating the footprints on the poster.

The entire group followed this perfectly and shouted_, "And a step to the ri-i-i-ight!"_

"Put your hands on your hips," Moody continued.

_"And tuck your knees in ti-i-ight!"_ There was the click of shoes as they all continued their dance. _"It's just a pelvic thrust! _(And they did just that.)_That really drives you insane! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"_

_"It's so dreamy,"_ Hermione sighed as she pranced about the room. _"Oh fantasy free me! So you cannot see me, no not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions. Well secluded, I see all."_

_"It's a bit of a mind flip,"_ Severus spoke smoothly.

_"You're into the time slip!"_ Hermione replied, adding an erotic moan for kicks.

_"And nothing, will ever be the same,"_ Snape told Ron, Harry and Ginny.

_"You're spaced out on sensation!"_

_"Like you're under sedation!"_ Severus cried, as Ginny fainted into Harry's arms.

_"Let's do the Time Warp again!" _they all screamed as Harry and Ron attempted to revive the redhead. _"Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

The high-pitched voice of Tonks appeared by the muggle jukebox, attracting the attention of everyone as she added her own little monologue to the chaos. Her hair was short and pink and she was wearing an odd and colorful tap dancing costume.

_"Well, I was walking down the street, just having a-think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink! He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise. He had a Firebolt, and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change! Time meant nothing never would again!"_

_"Let's do the Time Warp Again!"_ the guests yelled, looking prepared for the dance, though the other three certainly weren't. _"Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

"It's just a jump to the left," Moody called.

_"And a step to the ri-i-i-ight!"_

"Put you're hands on you're hips," Moody said, demonstrating said move.

_"You bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

Harry couldn't believe he was witnessing this, even Dumbledore was joining in on the fun.

_"Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

And with one final beat, the entire party fell to the floor (besides Harry, Ginny, and Ron, who were all too shocked to move) in exhaustion.

"Wow," Ginny sighed, glancing between the two. "I should have joined when I had the chance."

---------------------------

_Final Author's Note: Coming up in the next chapter, maybe: Helena by My Chemical Romance, Hot Patootie from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and (not entirely sure if it will be a part of the chapter) Stacy's Mom (with a slightly different title) by Fountain's of Wayne. All sung by our favorite Harry Potter characters!_


	3. All About Mr Black

_Author's Note: Aha! Finally after nearly six months I finished the third chapter. So sorry, I've been distracted by this new fad called "myspace"…. Don't ask. The songs in this chapter are called "Helena" by My Chemical Romance and "Hot Patootie" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I actually like this chapter, and hope it was worth the wait to you all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Chapter Summary: Ron is suspicious, Harry is sad, Ginny learns ballet and Sirius is back… somewhat._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hogwarts the Musical 

_Chapter Three: All About Mr. Black_

Wednesday's Due

"Wow," Harry said for the fifth time that night as Ron, who stood beside him, loaded his own plate up with more chocolate cake.

"You can say that again," Ginny retorted, for the fourth time that night. Their conversation hadn't really been that interesting, so Ron decided to sneak away and talk to Tonks, who's hair was currently a bright yellow.

It was rather late, the party had been a success (Harry and Ginny were surprised weren't they?) and the food was, of course, delicious. Balloons floated everywhere, a truckload of charmed confetti would fall from the ceiling every ten minutes, courtesy of the twins, and Severus Snape was as moody as ever. It was perfect, and Mrs. Weasley could not have been prouder.

But soon, the clock chimed as midnight arrived, and the guests reluctantly filed out with their party hats lopsided on their heads and crumbs from the chocolate cake on their collars.

Harry was about to say "wow" again, but Ron quickly put a hand over his mouth and said, "Shh!"

The taller young man looked around the room, eyes darting back and forth until his unspoken questions were answered. He dropped his hand from Harry's gaping mouth, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him upstairs to their room.

Ron turned away from the door as the locked clicked in place, he then crept about the small dark room, shushing Harry every time the Boy-Who-Lived tried to ask him what was going on. When he was finally finished, the redhead turned to his best friend and spoke.

"Did you notice what I noticed?" Ron asked, fingers twitching slightly at his sides.

"The suffocating amounts of confetti? Sure," Harry nodded, eyebrow raised curiously.

"No not that!" Ron hissed. "Someone was missing from that party!"

Harry went silent, eyes wide as he tried to figure out exactly who had attended. He went through lists of names mentally, nodding his head and licking his lips occasionally.

"Lupin, Harry!" Ron practically shouted, looking like he was on the verge of slapping Harry across the head.

"Lupin?" Harry repeated, slightly lost. "Why would Lupin not attend? We all know he fancies Tonks."

"Yeah, that's what you think," Ron muttered, remembering Ginny's little fit in the hall the other day. He shook his head, and spoke once more, "Do you think it was Order business?"

"Probably," Harry murmured thoughtfully, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Well, we better get to sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. Mum is hoping to busy us by giving us a confetti-load of chores," Ron sighed, pulling his shirt off over his head and climbing under the covers of his bed.

After some hesitation, Harry followed suit, pausing by the desk to blow out the one pathetic little candle.

Sleep came easily for Harry Potter that night.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Up!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, knocking at the door repeatedly as Harry and Ron both unconsciously rolled out of their beds, hitting the hard ground with a simultaneous _thud_.

Harry's head was the first to poke out of the tangle of sheets that he and Ron suddenly found themselves trapped in.

"We're awake, Mrs. Weasley," he called, causing the pounding to cease.

"Alright, dears?" she called, sounding a lot nicer than earlier.

"Fine," came Ron's muffled reply as he managed to set himself free and helped Harry with his end of the mess.

"Okay then, breakfast is in the kitchen!" she said, walking away, her footsteps dying to a silence as she reached the bottom level of the house.

"Bloody hell," Ron sighed, as Harry finally escaped, his red hair making him look as if he had just enjoyed the world's best sex.

Harry's hair was, as always, messier, even as he attempted to fix it in the broken mirror near his bed. He gave up after a few minutes with a sigh, put a shirt on and followed Ron out.

When they entered the kitchen, they found Hermione and Ginny eating breakfast in silence. Hermione was clutching her head, while Ginny used her fork to push her sausages around in an attempt to soak them in the syrup from her pancakes. They both looked pretty exhausted.

"So, when you're all done, we can get you started on the guest bathroom," Molly said, as she mixed some eggs in an old bowl that looked as if it had seen better days. Ginny sighed and slowed her sausage down.

"You mean we start cleaning in the morning?" Ron moaned, plopping into a seat beside Hermione.

"Yes, Ronald Weasley. I do not want to hear a complaint out of you a minute into the job," Molly returned sternly, before turning away and working on the biscuits.

Ron groaned, muttering incoherent curses beneath his breath. Molly scowled at his back before dropping a bowl of porridge before him. "Eat up, you have loads to do."

"Bloody hell," Ron sighed, as he began sipping at his breakfast.

Harry nibbled on some of his toast before getting up, stretching and saying, "Well, I best get started then."

Ron look at Harry like he had suddenly transformed into Snape, and was rambling on about a pink and green corset. The look the girls sent him though, were a little less frightened.

"You're bloody crazy," Ron muttered, turning back to his porridge as he shook his head.

"Language, Ronald," Molly snapped, snatching away his bowl and dropping it into the sink. "Harry's right, it's better to get an early start."

They sighed at this, stood, and trooped out of the kitchen in a straight line of sadness.

"I didn't think she'd actually take my side," Harry groaned.

"I did," Ron muttered sadly.

"Look on the bright side," Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off with a very unladylike grunt.

The entered the filthy guest bathroom, holding their noses and regretting ever eaten. The peeling wallpaper revealed a sickly green mold that had begun to cover the wooden planks, while the rusty sink had disgusting brown water dripping from its faucet. The tiles were coming off the floor, exhibiting more of the mold, and maggots crawled around and inside the nearby toilet.

Ginny let out a screech of disgust.

"My gods!" she cried dramatically, clutching her face in shock. "This has been sitting over my room! Where I sleep!"

"Eww, wonder if any of the maggots crawled into your sheets while you were sleeping," said the familiar voice of George, while his twin poked and prodded his little sister teasingly.

"Stop it!" she snapped, though she was clearly grinning.

"So, stuck with the nastiest room in the house?" Fred inquired the others humorously.

"Besides Ginny's," George added with a chuckle.

"I swear, Mum is trying to torture me," Ron sighed, digging through a bag outside the door for safety wear.

"She's not doing a good enough job," Fred commented, then added. "Dear god! Is that-?"

"A spider? Hairy and big right behind you!" George shouted.

Everyone laughed as Ron jumped in the air, looked around in a Mad-Eye Moody fashion before giving the twins a good glare. They only chuckled in response.

"Well, we're off to do some business for the Order," Fred said, as he exited the room, followed by George who left with a very conspicuous wink toward Hermione, who blushed.

"Well, we best get started," Ginny moaned.

The others nodded before suiting up, arming themselves and getting started on the task.

It was a long morning, and Harry found himself sweating as he worked next to the majority of candles, spraying some of Lockhart's Mold-Be-Gone Spray under the tiles of the floor.

He wiped a hand across his forehead with a sigh, and looked around at the others. They looked just as exhausted as he did.

He sighed again, thinking of his godfather, Sirius, and whether he'd be helping or just bugging Molly in the kitchen. He smirked to himself, before frowning again as he got back to work.

"I miss him so much," Harry muttered, pulling at the tiles a bit harder than usual.

"I know, Harry," Hermione whispered, as she kneeled next to him.

Ron took a seat on Harry's other side, and Ginny in front of him.

A low beat shook the bathroom, as Harry got onto his knees, preparing to stand. His black hair fell into his eyes, and Hermione and Ron draped a long black cloak over his shoulders. The lighting grew darker and in a flash Ron was suddenly in a black and red suit, while Hermione had on a long black gown, and Ginny wore a pink and black ballet outfit. The three looked down at their garments and grimaced in distaste.

_"Long ago,"_ Harry whispered in a hoarse voice, getting to his feet slowly, _"Just like the hearse, you died to get in again. We are so far from you." _

He suddenly jumped to his feet, bringing the others up along with him as he strode toward the exit out of the horrid bathroom, with the others dancing and prancing (mostly Ginny on that one) behind him.

As they exited, Harry continued in a slightly louder mutter, _"Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate, the lives, of everyone you knew._

_"And what's the worst you take,"_ he cried dramatically, clutching onto the railing of the stairs, and leaping over, falling onto the bottom landing gracefully, with his large cloak trailing behind him. The others resorted to dancing and prancing down the stairs after him.

_"Worst you take,"_ they echoed.

_"From every heart you break,"_ Harry moaned.

_"Heart you break,"_ the others repeated.

_"And like a blade you stain."_

_"Blade you stain!"_

_"Well I've been holding on tonight," _Harry sighed in sadness.

Suddenly, all the Order members exited from various and rather random rooms, surrounding the halls in their black dresses and suits (looking like a big funeral crowd), and looking down on Harry at his landing, tears in their eyes.

_"What's the worst that I can say!"_ he shouted at the top of his lungs, arms spread as everyone danced around him. _"Things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight! So long and goodnight..."_

They all lowered their heads after this, humming beneath their breath as Harry's voice turned back into a whisper.

_"Came a time," _he muttered. _"When every star falls brought you to tears again."_

Everyone's head rose as Harry's voice grew louder with every sentence.

_"We are the very hurt you sold," _he said, tears stinging his emerald eyes. _"And what's the worst you take."_

_"Worst you take," _they all recited.

_"From every heart you break," _he muttered darkly.

_"Heart you break,"_ they echoed.

_"And like a blade you stain."_

_"Blade you stain."_

_"Well, I've been holding on tonight,"_ he whispered, then whipped around in a flurry of long black robes, facing more of the Order members. His shouts were desperate as he said, _"What's the worst that I can say! Things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight! So long and goodnight!_

_"Well, if you carry on this way!"_ Harry continued in a scream. _"Things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight! So long and goodnight..."_

The hall calmed, as everyone lowered their heads again, including Harry, who's voice turned back to an even lower mutter.

_"Can you hear me?"_

As he whispered this, Ginny gently stood, walking among the crowds on her toes in a graceful manner. She reached out to people, then brought her hands backs, she twirled like she had never twirled before, and a few looked up at her in awe.

_"Are you near me?"_ he continued sadly. _"Can we pretend to leave and then we'll meet again, when both our cars collide."_

Harry looked up at everyone, spread his arms and shouted, _"What's the worst that I can say!"_

As this happened, Ginny dropped to the floor in a faint, but no one noticed, they were all looking at Harry mournfully.

_"Things are better if I stay!"_ he cried, jumping onto a nearby banister so everyone could get a good look at him. _"So long and goodnight! So long and goodnight!_

_"Well if you carry on this way," _he screamed, jumping from the banister and landing on the bottom floor of the big house. _"Things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight! So long and goodnight..."_

He was done, as he dropped to the floor and put his face in his hands. He was comforted by Ron and Hermione as he sighed over and over again, not noticing the awkward pats on the back from Ron, or the soothing words from Hermione.

The Order members returned too their business as if nothing had happened, and Ginny woke up from her mini-coma and looked around in confusement, especially at her odd costume.

The trio stood and made their way too Harry and Ron's room, chores forgotten, with Ginny following along in her little tutu.

---------------------------------------------------

"Dammit," Harry cursed, rummaging through his luggage in desperation.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked, setting his luggage on top of Harry's neatly made bed and plopping down on his own very messy bed.

"I can't find the goddamn Marauder's Map," Harry cried, throwing down his boxer shorts and stomping his foot in frustration.

"Don't you remember?" Ron said, receiving a glare from Harry which obviously meant "no."

The redhead sighed and picked up one of his old socks, tossing it onto his trunk. He sighed, "I borrowed it last night."

"Oh," Harry said as Ron reached under his bed and tossed him the folded piece of parchment. Harry caught it. "Well, why'd you need it? We aren't even at Hogwarts."

"Private reasons," Ron muttered, blushing, before composing himself and grabbing his trunk. "Well, the Ministry cars will be here soon, I'll see you downstairs, Harry."

Harry only nodded as Ron exited the room, tucking the map under his things at the bottom of the trunk. He sighed and leaned against the nearby bedpost, rubbing his forehead and thinking over the summer, how fast it had passed, and how they were to return to Hogwarts. And from the way things had been going, this was certainly going to be an interesting year.

"Harry?" Ginny had poked her head in, she looked around the room and finally down at where he sat. "Harry? What are you doing down there?"

He stood and brushed off his clothes, before looking back at Ginny and saying, "What do you need?"

"I found your, umm shorts," Ginny said, blushing, holding up one of Harry's only pair of silk boxers. _She had to find **those,**_ he thought, cheeks red as well.

"Umm thanks," he murmured, taking the shorts and stuffing them in his trunk.

"Are you ready? They're waiting for us," she said, running a hand through her long red hair.

"Yeah," Harry replied, grabbing his trunk and following her out of the room.

They walked down to the entrance hall, where everyone else stood waiting by the front doors. Tonks with long purple hair stood talking to a blushing Lupin, while Hermione and Arthur laughed at something stupid Ron had said. Molly was counting people while looking over trunks and luggage.

It was quite busy, and took some time for them to get over to Ron and Hermione. The two were still laughing after Arthur had left to go deal with Molly, and Harry started chuckling too though he didn't know what the joke was.

"When are we leaving?" Ginny asked, tying her hair back and looking around at the others.

"The cars will be here in a few minutes." Molly answered her question as she dabbed at the dirt on Ron's nose with a wet handkerchief.

"They're here!" Arthur called, and everyone began to file out.

They all got into the long black cars, their luggage loaded into the trunks of the vehicles. In a flash, they were all gone, heading toward Platform 9 and 3/4.

Meanwhile, deep inside Grimmauld Place, in the highest room, past the most inconspicuous of doors, laid a second and very secret attic. It was covered in dust and cobwebs and old boxes littered the floor. There was a cough from somewhere in the corner, and as it grew louder the dust began to clear.

The familiar voice of Sirius Black echoed throughout the empty room.

"Bloody hell," the portrait of Sirius cursed.

The magical painting looked around sixteen years old, and consisted of his head and torso. He wore a leather coat and a white button up shirt. His hair was somewhat long and fell into his eyes charmingly.

He rubbed his face and looked around, "Where am I?"

"In the second attic, where they keep all the portraits of the disowned family members," said the portrait of a handsome blonde man on the other side of the room.

"Yes, very sad really, isn't it Alphard?" said the portrait of Andromeda.

"Indeed," replied the blonde man. "Though I don't know why _they're _here."

Alphard pointed at a painting of a dozen nymphs, prancing around and giggling.

"I wouldn't complain," Sirius remarked with a smirk.

"Oh, I thought so too when I first woke up here. But after all these years they have gotten incredibly annoying."

Sirius only quirked an eyebrow, following one little blonde nymph with his gray eyes.

"How old do I look?" Sirius inquired after a few minutes of silence.

Andromeda turned away from the nymphs, who she'd been scowling at, and looked at Sirius with a small smile.

"Well, you look sixteen," she replied.

"Brilliant," Sirius exclaimed. "Did I, umm die?"

"Yes, I suppose. If you just woke up here, then it must be a spell, because your portrait's only been here for a few months. I'm alive though, because I actually had a portrait painted, you didn't. Alphard had the spell, too, they said he was too impatient to sit for a painting. It goes like, if you were disowned, and not painted, a portrait of how the former owners saw you last will appear in the disownment or forgotten room."

"I don't know if it was cruel of your mum, or nice," Alphard sighed, leaning his head against the frame.

"Damn, I wish I wasn't dead. If only I'd been cleared," Sirius sighed.

"Cleared of what?" Alphard asked.

"Murder," the younger man muttered.

"My dear boy, why!" Alphard exclaimed, shocked.

"I didn't do it," Sirius assured him.

"Well, good," Andromeda said.

"I could have gotten a cottage," Sirius spoke softly, a serene look in his eyes, "have Harry stay with me during the summer, winter, and easter. I'd visit him in Hogsmeade, and we'd talk about all his little crushes. Oh, and I'd have a girl, just like at Hogwarts..."

"Oh, boy," Alphard sighed.

"Been hearing nothing but people shouting poetry with rhythm in this house the past few months," Andromeda muttered.

The nymphs squealed in delight.

Sirius left his portrait and entered Andromeda's, where only his upper body was still visible. He stood behind her, looking over her shoulders with a big grin on his handsome face.

_"Whatever happened to Saturday night?" _Sirius asked her, but cut her off before she could answer. _"When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright? It don't seem the same since cosmic light came into my life, I thought I was divine."_

He entered Alphard's portrait, where his entire body was visible, showing long black slacks and big black boots. He took his uncle by the hands and danced him about the portrait as he continued to talk.

_"I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go, and listen to the music on the radio. A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n roll show. You climbed into the back seat, you really had a good time."_

Sirius exited Alphard's portrait and entered the one with the nymphs, where he appeared smaller than he had been in the previous painting, and greeted the giggling beauties with a bow. He took one of them and danced her around, as he began to shout.

_"Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll!"_

As an old man with a saxophone in his portrait began to play, Alphard danced with Andromeda, and Sirius danced with each of the nymphs, who giggled and sighed in adoration.

As the playing ended, Sirius stopped dancing and started talking again. _"My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled. My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt."_

He sat down on a log with a pretty black-haired nymph, kissing her on the cheek and holding her petite little hand. _"And she'd whisper in my ear, tonight she really was mine._

_"Get back in front, put some hair oil on, Buddy Holly was singing his very last song. With your arms around your girl you'd try to sing along. It felt pretty good. Woo! You really had a god time."_

Sirius jumped on top of the log, as the nymphs giggled even harder and shouted, _"Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll!"_

The old man with saxophone began to play again as everyone returned to their crazy dancing. Andromeda, Alphard, and the nymphs joined as Sirius exclaimed, _"Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll..."_

Sirius fell into the grass, with the dozen or so nymphs, in exhaustion. Andromeda laughed as she returned to her portrait and the old saxophone player went back to his nap.

"Ah," Alphard said with a smile, "the old days."

-------------------------------------------------

_Final Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, the next chapter will come faster if you do. In the fourth chapter, look forward to "Draco's Mom" (aka "Stacy's Mom") by Fountains of Wayne, "All That Jazz" from Chicago and maybe "Double Trouble" by John Williams._


	4. Choppy Broadway Wand

_Author's Note: Look! A long awaited chapter. I know I've been waiting but my damn muse took a vacation. This chapter is meh… but the next one will be better! I promise._

Hogwarts the Musical 

_Chapter Four: Choppy Broadway Wand_

Wednesday's Due

"You look peaky," Ron observed for the fifth time during the car ride, staring closely at Harry.

"Gee, thanks," Harry returned sarcastically, looking to Hermione for help.

"No, really. Have you been sleeping? I haven't been, uhh... waking you up or anything have I?" Ron asked, glancing around and clearly twitching.

"Ehh, no. Why would you be waking me?"

Hermione giggled as Ron turned red and Ginny turned green.

"No reason," he coughed, before turning away and silently staring out the window.

Harry looked curiously to Hermione and Ginny, but they both shook their heads.

"You don't want to know," Ginny said simply, before grabbing Crookshanks and manipulating the annoyed cat so that it danced quite unattractively.

Harry sighed, glancing out a nearby window as well. The drive felt like it was taking hours, and it was no surprise, a big traffic jam was blocking their way to King's Cross.

"Can't we like cut through the cars or something?" Ginny called up to her dad who was currently sitting beside the driver and asking odd questions.

"Causes too much of a commotion, Gin. Especially with all these 'mysterious attacks' that the muggles are noticing," Arthur answered, tapping his wand on the dashboard along with the Weird Sisters on the radio.

"About bloody time, too," Ron muttered, shaking his head at some television screens playing King Kong in the store windows along the street.

"Language, Ronald," Arthur warned as a new song came on and he immediately moaned at its unlikeable beat.

Ron lowered his head into his hands, long red hair falling into his face to mask his look of utter boredom. As he moaned and groaned to himself, he was unprepared for the sudden stop that sent him tumbling into an unhappy Hermione's lap.

While everyone assembled themselves and Mr. Weasley announced their arrival, Hermione sighed at Ron's pathetic and meek smile as he sat upright in her lap.

"Ron," she said calmly.

"Yes," he grunted.

"Get off of me."

"Sure," he said as he slowly moved off and made his way back to his seat as the limo driver opened the door.

"Luggage is already ready for you, just climb out. Yes, one-by-one," he said as the teenagers made their way out slowly, whispering to each other about their spiffy arrival.

After they had gotten their own luggage carts, they made their way into the platform, going by pairs until they had all entered safely.

"Seems like a while ago," Hermione sighed, staring at the large maroon train before them.

"Sure does," Harry replied, before waving down Seamus, Dean and Neville who all seemed to be discussing and staring at something rather interesting.

"How's it, Harry?" Dean asked, giving the Boy-Who-Lived a slap on the back.

"Good, and you?" Harry said, returning the slap. It's a wizard thing, if you must ask.

"Brilliant. Have you seen that new young blonde witch over there?" Seamus piped in, wiggling his eyebrows and jerking his head in Malfoy's direction.

"Malfoy?" Hermione snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"No, the lady next to him!" Seamus practically shouted in excitement.

"That's Narcissa Malfoy," Ginny gasped. "Malfoy's mum. What's she doing here."

"To see her son off obviously, sense Lucius is in Azkaban," Hermione retorted, tossing back her long curls.

"Have you ever noticed that we tend to know too much about Malfoy's business," Ron said, but was clearly ignored. Obviously it was too smart of a statement to have come from _him_.

"She's one hot mama when she's not sneering like a goose all the time," Harry said, causing him to receive a few questioning looks from the girls. He cleared his throat in embarassment.

"That's right," Dean said, nodding in approval.

"Those long white legs," Ron drooled.

"That supple bosom," Neville purred, making Hermione and Ginny look at the normally clumsy and quiet young man in surprise.

"Those rich golden locks," Harry sighed.

"That perfect bottom," Seamus agreed.

They all sighed in unison, attracting a questioning look from one Draco Malfoy. The handsome young man had noticed the comments and looks his mummy was receiving and he was not pleased.

"Mother," he said, looking down at the woman who had given birth to him.

"Yes," she drawled in a rich English accent.

"I'll be back," he grunted, pushing through the crowd to get to the five Gryffindor boys whom had spent the last five minutes fantasizing about his mum.

"What are you five looking at?" he snapped, glaring at each of them menacingly.

"Your mum," Ron replied simply, a speck of drool making itself known on the corner of his lips.

Draco sneered in disgust.

Suddenly, the sound of instruments playing began to fill the station, guitars had appeared in Ron, Seamus, and Dean's hands, while a drumset and stool had appeared before Neville who took a seat and began joining the strumming of the other instruments with a catchy beat. Harry conjured up a microphone for everyone and himself, and began to nod his head to the music in the background.

Draco backed away slowly, mostly due to the randomness of this event, unsure of whether to scream or dance to the rather good strumming of Dean's bass guitar.

_"Malfoy's mum has got it going on. Malfoys mum has got it going on," _they began to chant. _"Malfoy's mum has got it going on. Malfoy's mum has got it going on."_

They all clapped in unison, before the Boy-Who-Lived began to speak.

_"Malfoy can I come over after schoo-oo-ool?"_ Harry said smoothly, snapping his fingers to the rhythm.

_"After school,"_ the boys repeated.

_"We can hang around by the poo-oo-ool,"_ he sighed, wiggling his eyebrows.

_"Hang by the pool."_

_"Did your mum get back from her business trip?"_

_"Business trip."_

Draco buried his face in his hands and planned how many way he could kill Harry Potter, not noticing his mum heading over and swaying to the sounds.

_"Is she there, or is she trying to give me the sli-i-ip?" _Harry asked, running his hands through his messy black hair.

_"Give me the slip," _the Gryffindor sixth years repeated.

_"You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be," _Harry said, giving a pelvis thrust as indication. _"I'm all grown up now, Malfoy can't you see?"_

_"Malfoy's mum has got it going," _they all shouted, banging their heads. _"She's all I want and I've waited for so long!"_

_"Malfoy can't you see," _Harry said, waving his arms, _"Cho is not the girl for me."_

_"I know it might be wrong, but, I'm in love with Malfoy's mum," _they all said unison.

_"Malfoy's mum has got it going on," _Seamus said in a low voice.

_"Malfoy's mum has got it going on,"_ Ron chanted.

They all clapped again as Draco shook his head pathetically.

_"Malfoy do you remember when I mowed your lawn?" _Harry asked, smirking.

_"Mowed your lawn,"_ Seamus, Dean, Ron and Neville said.

"No and what's mowing?" Draco cried, glaring with all his might at the Gryffindors, but they just wouldn't burst into flames.

_"Your mum came out with just a towel on-o-on," _Harry continued, ignoring the angry blonde man before him.

_"Towel on."_

_"I could tell she liked me from the way she stared."_

_"The way she stared."_

_"And the way she said,"_ Harry sighed as he lifted his shirt to reveal a very nice stomach, _"you missed a spot over there-ere-ere."_

_"Spot over there."_

_"And I know that you think its just a fantasy."_

Draco nodded earnestly.

_"But since your dad's locked up your mum could use a guy like me,"_ Harry finished as Draco turned red with fury.

"_Malfoys mum has got it going on," _the five cried, all taking off their shirts and causing a few girls who were watching to squeal in delight. _"She's all I want and I've waited for so long."_

_"Malfoy can't you see, Cho is not the girl for me," _Harry said, nodding to himself.

_"I know it might be wrong, but, I'm in love with Malfoy's mum,"_ the boys all said.

Suddenly, to Draco dislike, Narcissa had started dancing with Harry, both doing a rather sensual tango as the boys continued to play. She tossed her long blonde hair here and there, and licked her lips. She winked at Neville who nearly fainted and she continued to dance.

_"Malfoy's mum has got it going on," _they shouted.

_"She's got it going,"_ Neville echoed.

_"She's all I want and I've waited for so long," _the five yelled.

_"Waited,"_ Neville repeated.

_"Malfoy can't you see, Cho is not the girl for me," _Harry sighed.

_"I know it might be wrong... but I'm in love with... Malfoy's mum! Oh oh. I'm in love with... Malfoy's mum! Oh oh. Wait a minute," _they all chanted.

_"Malfoy can't you see, Cho is not the girl for me,"_ Harry said. _"I know it might be wrong, but, I'm in love with Malfoy's mum."_

Things went back to normal as the instruments and microphones disappeared, Narcissa buttoned up her robes, the boys put on their shirts, and Draco growled and muttered to himself.

"Yep, ehh, I'll see you two on the train," Seamus said as if nothing had happened, leaving with Neville and Dean calmly.

"Bloody hell," Ginny muttered, joining Draco in glaring at Harry before following Dean onto the train.

Draco was about to give Harry a piece of his mind, but was interrupted by his mother who patted him on the back as a signal of her leaving. The tall young man's eyes narrowed toward the Boy-Who-Lived before climbing onto the train.

"Want to get going?" Harry asked Ron as thunder sounded in the distance and raindrops began to fall.

"Yeah," Ron agreed and followed Harry and the other students onto the Hogwarts Express.

The boys immediately felt a warmth as they entered and began their search for Hermione's (who had left during the "musical number") compartment.

"Harry! Ron!" they heard the combined voice of Ginny and Hermione call.

"Oy! I think they're over there," Ron said, pointing down the corridor.

"You think?" Harry muttered, shaking his head at his friend.

They followed the shrill sounds until they were at the right compartment and greeted the girls with innocent smiles.

"Bloody hell, I won't be angry if I never see that Narcissa again," Ginny muttered.

"I contradict that statement..." Ron began but was cut off by a snort from Hermione. He shot a glare at her before taking a seat and shaking out his wet hair.

"Much like a dog, isn't he?" Ginny laughed, her good mood returning as the train picked up speed and left the platform.

"Not entirely, he has a sort of mole quality about him," Harry joked.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of poor old Ron Weasley. He'll take it... Bloody hell," the tall young man muttered, glaring at his younger sister.

"Don't be so angry, Ron," Hermione soothed with a big grin.

"Yeah, go ahead, make fun of me," Ron sighed.

"Cheer up, man, we're just having a bit of fun," Harry laughed.

"Talk about random mood swings lately," Ginny whispered to Hermione who laughed and nodded, causing Ron to glare at the two girls even harder.

"Talking about me, are you?"

"Oh, come on, have fun with it. We've got two years left at Hogwarts, three for Ginny, then the adult world. Enjoy it all while it lasts," Hermione said.

"There's so much to do now, enjoy life at the present," Ginny exclaimed, smiling and hugging Hermione playfully.

Harry just shook his head and chuckled.

_"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?" _Hermione asked, snapping her fingers.

_"And All That Jazz!" _Ginny yelled.

_"I'm gonna rouge my knees and let my stockings down,"_ Hermione sighed, kicking off her shoes and socks.

_"And All That Jazz!" _Ginny said, following Hermione's example.

_"Start the car I know a whoop-ee spot-" _Hermione had taken off her jeans, shirt and sweater to reveal a skimpy little sparkly red outfit.

_"Where the gin is cold but the piano's hot!" _Ginny finished, taking off her clothes, as well, to reveal an equally tiny outfit, but blue and sparkly.

Harry was starting to enjoy himself, but Ron was still looking at the floor, unaware of the fun going on in his own compartment.

_"It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl,"_ Hermione and Ginny shouted in unison. _"And All That Jazz!"_

The compartment door slid open to reveal a dozen Gryffindor girls in equally little outfits, but all in the color black, and a stranger playing a piano, all dancing to this little beat created by Hermione and Ginny.

_"Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes," _Ginny sighed, pacing the compartment with elegant yet erotic grace.

_"And All That Jazz," _the group of girls shouted.

_"I hear that Father Dip is gonna blow the blues," _Hermione said with a big smile.

_"And All That Jazz!" _the girls once again yelled.

_"Hold on hun, we're gonna bunny hug-" _Ginny cried.

_"I bought some aspirin down at the United Drug." _Hermione sighed.

_"In case we shake a part and want a brand new start-"_

_"To do that jazz!" _the chorus of Gryffindor-ettes (one just can't help oneself) finished.

_"Find a flask, we're playing fast and loose!" _Hermione and Ginny exclaimed, arms spread out and outfits glittering attractively.

_"And all that jazz!" _the Gryffindor girls screamed in high-pitched squeals, tap-dancing around the two main girls.

_"Right up here-" _Hermione said in a low voice, patting her bottom.

_"Is where I store the juice!" _Ginny finished, giving her own butt a rather painful-sounding smack.

_"And all that jazz!"_ the Gryffindors chorused behind them, swaying to their own invisible tune.

_"Come on, babe-" _Ginny shouted.

_"We're gonna brush the sky-" _Hermione continued, tossing back her curls and winking at a shocked Harry and a recently-aware-of-what-is-going-on Ron.

_"I betcha lucky Lindy-"_

_"Never flew so high!"_

_"'Cause in the stratosphere-"_

_"How could you lend an ear-"_

_"To all that jazz!" _the two glittering ladies finished in unison.

_"Oh, you're gonna see my sheeba shimmy shake!"_ the Gryffindor girls yelled, shaking in their glittering outfits and blowing kisses

_"And all that jazz!" _Ginny said, giving the blushing pianist a kiss on the cheek.

_"Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break!" _the girls shouted, waving their arms.

_"And all that jazz!" _Hermione cried out.

_"Show her where to park her girdle. Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle. If she'd hear, her baby's queer, for all that jazz!" _the Gryffindor girls said as they continued to prance and dance about.

_"C'mon babe, why don't we paint the town?" _Ginny whispered as the tune from the piano became softer and muffled.

_"And all that jazz!" _the black-clad glittering females said hushly.

_"I'm gonna rouge my knees, and roll my stockings down!"_ Ginny said, voice growing louder.

_"And all that jazz!" _the girls' added.

_"Start the car, I know a whoopee spot!"_ Ginny began to shout.

_"Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot!" _Hermione added, shaking her bottom.

_"It's just a noisy hall!"_

_"Where there's a nightly brawl!"_

_"And all that jazz!" _the Gryffindor girls finished, waving their hands and slowly inching out of the compartment, the pianist following.

Once all the girls had cleared, Hermione and Ginny had inconspicuously put their clothes back on, and Ron's mouth had closed completely, Harry jumped to his feet, a wild look in his green eyes.

"That was brilliant!" he exclaimed, then immediately shut up and sat down, looking at his shoes and twiddling his thumbs.

_Author's Note: Please review, I feel my writer's block ending. Upcoming songs are "Double Trouble" by John Williams, "When You're Good To Mama" from Chicago and possibly "Over at the Frankenstein Place" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show!_


End file.
